Everybody's Eyes
by donutsandcoffee
Summary: As everyone starts to be true with their feelings, Doumeki unexpectedly becomes the center of attention and affection... /Everyone x Doumeki, a.k.a Doumeki-Harem. WataxDou, HimaxDou, YuukoxDou among others. Read at your own risk./


**Everybody's Eyes  
>Summary:<strong> As everyone starts to be true with their feelings, Doumeki unexpectedly becomes the center of attention and affection...

**Author: **fiftysix-luver

**Rating: **PG-13 / T for Harem

**Pairings: **Basically Everyone x Doumeki / DoumekiHarem (Wata x Dou, Hima x Dou, Yuuko x Dou, and Mokona (!) x Dou)

**Words Count:**

**Warning: **Again, harem. _Crazy_ harem.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not mine anytime soon. Wouldn't be able to come up with those TRC plot twists anyway, and definitely not coming up with xxxHOLiC's downer ending.

**Notes: **Because I am bored of all Watanuki Harem fic out there. Where's the love for Doumeki?

This is ignoring the latest, _crazy_ development and the supper sad and disappointing ending. Set before the big reveal of who Watanuki truly is. Writing this story makes me realize how much I miss the old Watanuki-Doumeki interaction, or just everyone-with-everyone interaction in general.

**-X-**

_**i. the Great Enlightment of **__**the Great **__**Watanuki Kimihiro**_

There was a theory that The Biggest Revelation that would completely change your entire life and maybe a good bit of your after life would occur at the simplest of the moment. Okay, maybe there was not such a theory; but for Kimihiro Watanuki, the theory may be very well existed and this pre-existed theory had just been undeniably, irrefutably _proven_.

He was just sweeping Yuuko's room of arguable treasures once again. He'd done nothing differently; he didn't use a different broom than any other day, he didn't start to sweep from the other side of the room, and he didn't complain more than sixteen times, like usual. His mind did wonder though, and it eventually reached a certain irritating, stoic archer.

It was when the realization struck him.

Watanuki Kimihiro was in love with Doumeki Shizuka.

Not in an oh-okay-I-finally-figure-it-out manner, sadly, but more in the out-of-the-blue, ha!-in-YOUR-face, BOOM!-there-you-go manner.

A series of fits and spasms soon followed. 

**-X-**

_**ii. Himawari**__**'s Confession**_

Watanuki Kimihiro was at lost.

Himawari had just called her to the rose garden behind the school, and it was a common knowledge that students just _don't_ ask other students to the rose garden—not when they are just friends.

"Well, Watanuki-kun, you have been the closest friend I've ever had and you know every single thing about me. So..." she lowered her head and blushed more. Was this a confession? _Oh my god,_ he thought in panic; he_ c_ouldn't say 'yes' since he apparently was in love with Doumeki, but saying 'no' meant what he'd done all the time was just an act and would possibly hurt her... what should he do?

"Himawari-chan, what are you trying to say?" He tried to ask politely.

"Well, I..." she stuttered. Then to his horror, she muttered, "I am in love with Doumeki-kun."

He unwittingly gaped.

Whatever words he'd expected would come out of those lips of her, it was not..._this_. It certainly was not this. No. Way. She couldn't, she wouldn't... did she just say that _she has a crush on __**his**__ crush_?

He did not reply. Silence, awkward one, came afterwards.

"What do you think Watanuki-kun?" It took a while for him to finally realize that she was talking to him again.

"W—what do you mean by...?"

"Well I... I'm afraid you wouldn't accept it. You know. My feelings. To Doumeki-kun."

"O—of course I fully support that! It's always a wonderful thing to see your best friend's wishes come true! No, wait, did I say I would support you? _No,_ I should do more—I shall help you!" he exclaimed, then regretting his stupidity.

Okay, now he was a certified jerk. He should've said something that was neutral, like 'I-don't-support-but-I'm-not-against-it-either' sort of expression! Now he had to fully support Himawari, not to mention his own attempt to make Doumeki in love with him had come to a brick wall. And what if he finally got Doumeki's love? What should he say to her? (Ok, this was an over-confident thought but...)

"Thank you, Watanuki-kun. I knew I could count on you."

"Of course you could!"

And with that she left, leaving Watanuki who was more than ready to smash his head on any nearby wall. 

** -X-**

_**iii. Yuuko, You Too?**_

"You won't make a move on Doumeki-kun, will you, Watanuki-kun?"

That question was bizarre enough to make him left his undone porridge and turned around to see his employer. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means just as it means," Yuuko said. Wait, it was not like what he thought, was it...?

"I mean, why do you even _care_ whether I make a move on Doumeki or not?" He asked hastily. No way, this conversation was _not_ going the way he thought it would be. No way.

Life cruel yet true fact number one: Yuuko _loves _to prove him wrong.

"Well, I always think that Doumeki-kun is _interesting_..."

"In... interesting?"

"Yes, as in... _romantically_. Interesting." She paused and repeated for some dramatic effects, "Romantically interesting."

That struck him hard. He gasped dramatically and pointed a finger on her. "Yuuuuko-saaaan, don't you realize how old you are?"

"Watanuki-kun, you know that love knows no bound."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE you are old enough to be his mother! Or maybe _grand_mother! And—"

"AND you're interested in Doumeki-kun as well!" She interrupted, pointing a finger back at him in an equally exaggerated manner, "that is why you are making reasons up! You don't want me to make a move on Doumeki-kun!"

"That is _beside_ the point! And I _won't _let you make move at Doumeki! He deserves a... _healthy _relationship!"

For the first time in his life, he screamed from his heart possessively. And for the first time in his life also, he saw a fully motivated Yuuko without any mention of alcohol.

"That's rich, coming from _you_," a winning smile appeared on her face, "Doumeki-kun is a boy. _You _are a boy. Which part is healthy in that again?"

"At least healthier than with _you_!"

Retorts came after retorts, arguments came after arguments—not to mention loudly. They practically sniped at each other, accompanied by somehow happy Maru and Moro, smiling and chimed in every time they heard a catchy phrase.

After minutes (that seemed like years) of arguments (that seemed like World War 3), both Watanuki and Yuuko were silent. They panted heavily, glaring at each other and mind plotting murderous..._things_.

She finally broke the silence with a sentence that sent shivers down his spines, with a smile that reminded him why she was called a _witch_.

"Do as you may. I have my ways." 

**-X-**

_**iv. Mokona, You Stay Out of the Way!**_

Later that day, Watanuki was dusting one of Yuuko's large cupboard when Mokona popped in out of nowhere.

"Why didn't I get a say about Doumeki-kun?"

Watanuki merely raised an eyebrow—an action somehow mirrored said archer's—as if Mokona's words were nothing of any importance. Yuuko's laughter could be heard from a distance.

Mokona only huffed. 

**-X-**

_**v. the Great **__**Plan**__** of the Great Watanuki Kimihiro**_

Was the world coming to an end or had he finally lost his mind?

After Himawari's confession about her feelings for Doumeki (a.k.a the love of Watanuki's life himself), everyone around him seemed to suddenly have a feeling for Doumeki. _Everyone_. The sad thing was no, he did _not_ make this up, and _no_, he was _not_ being paranoid!

This just made things worse, actually. Now, not only Doumeki's fangirls were still increasing in number everyday, Himawari also joined in the chorus, effectively making his life more miserable. Not to mention the unexpected addition of Yuuko in the equation (yes, _Yuuko_, out of all people in the world, it was _Yuuko_).

And now, Himawari was consulting him on how to make a wonderful date. Watanuki pointed out several romantic places, smiling throughout the time while his inner self was banging his head on a hypothetical wall.

By the end of the day, they had chosen the place, the food, the possible movies to watch and even Himawari's matching jacket and shoes. Himawari waved at him as he walked away to Yuuko's store, and he could see her eyes sparkling in excitement.

_Well, Himawari, you're a nice girl and my best friend, but I am sorry. I can't give up Doumeki so easily, _Watanuki thought. Little did Himawari know, the restaurant they chose was a place Watanuki had just begun to work part-time in. This way, he would ensure that if Himawari ever made any bold move, he could somehow distract Doumeki. Yes! Such a wonderful plan!

Watanuki didn't realize he was saying all these out loud.

Was the world coming to an end or had he finally lost his mind?

Watanuki didn't care anymore. He didn't even know which was worse. 

**-X-**

_**vi. And the Stage is Set**_

"I'm so glad you come, Doumeki-kun!"

He looked at her and his eyes widened—not in a negative way, but it was more in a positive way. She was, of course, hundreds times prettier than she always seemed to be in her school uniform. Her white T-shirt and red skirt accentuated her body shape, and the matching brown jacket and shoes just perfected her look. God, she was _beautiful_.

Watanuki Kimihiro would _never_ be able to beat that and he knew it.

"What is it, Doumeki-kun?"

"No, nothing," he shrugged, motioning her to walk, "It's just that you look nice in that outfit."

Watanuki always knew that Doumeki was nothing but blunt, but he still mentally cursed him for being _so_ blunt. Himawari was now blushing gorgeously and smiled. "Thank you."

Another hard move to beat.

But at least, her next words were predictable as it was just the same as they practiced yesterday.

"So... where's Watanuki-kun?"

"He called me he couldn't come," a predictable response.

"I see..." she looked upset, though Watanuki could see sparks in her eyes, "should we get going then?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

The plan worked perfectly. First, they told Doumeki that they would go—_three _of them. But at the date, Watanuki would call Doumeki and said that he couldn't come. Himawari would come and ask Doumeki about Watanuki's presence. Some talks, and... Voila! A Himawari-Doumeki date was perfectly set up.

With, of course, an extremely jealous Watanuki following secretively.

Himawari most definitely did not know this part of the plan. Watanuki wouldn't want her to know that he was there to ensure that the beautiful girl would not make a move on his crush.

_No way, _his possessive mind retorted, _Doumeki is __**mine**_.

Oh, how he wished those thoughts were granted. But just like his other wishes, none of them came true. _Yet_, he silently added.

And so the trio walked across the bustling streets, not knowing a certain other witch was smiling not far from there. 

-**X-**

_**vii. the More, the Merrier (Not)  
><strong>_

The date had not gone well.

Actually, that statement could either be true or false, depending on whose perspective. For Himawari Kunogi, the date was _wonderful_. They walked around the shopping malls, looking at merchandises and picking a birthday present for a mutual friend of theirs. Doumeki even started showing her cute soft toys, and when she giggled, she could swear she saw Doumeki _smiling_. They walked out the mall side by side, only a few inches separating them and a comfortable silence between them.

She even got to ask Doumeki to call her 'Himawari' instead of 'Kunogi'!

For Watanuki Kimihiro, it was a _disaster_.

He never realized how courteous and gentlemanly Doumeki was when Watanuki was not around. The archer was surprisingly good at starting conversations, and now Watanuki started to understand why most girls in their school could have a crush on Doumeki despite only knowing him superficially.

Not to mention Doumeki's handsome face and to-die-for built, complete with his sexy, chiseled muscles and strong, firm arms—but he _digressed_.

But Watanuki was not completely lost yet. The pair's destination was now the restaurant, and this time Watanuki could interrupt directly if he must.

The restaurant was quite packed, so Doumeki and Himawari ended up sitting in a four-chair table at one corner. _Too romantic,_ Watanuki silently noted, but expected. Doumeki ordered sashimi and tea, while Himawari ordered ramen and orange juice—also expected.

In fact, Watanuki had gone through the date so many times in his head the previous night, most of the things that happened was expected.

They keyword is: _most_. Everything was expected, except—

"Well, well, Doumeki-kun, Himawari-chan, it's such a surprise to see you here! I was afraid I was going to eat alone, all by myself. May I join in?" 

**-X-**

_**viii. First Round**_

How did it end up this way?

Watanuki Kimihiro was now sitting beside Himawari, while Yuuko was sitting beside Doumeki across the table. The first three was smiling and silently glaring at each other, while one oblivious Doumeki munched through his food.

How did it end up this way?

Well, it started with a not-so-simple date of a girl and a boy, with another jealous boy trailing behind them. They went to a restaurant, all was well… and then a _witch_ showed up.

Yes. You read it right. _A witch showed up._

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Ah, Yuuko-san, I didn't expect you to be here," Himawari smiled politely at the older woman, but the end of her mouth twitched. Yuuko seemed to ignore this, and quickly took a seat beside Doumeki, draping her arm on the backrest.

"Well, neither did I," she replied cheerfully, turning to Doumeki, "you two wouldn't mind if I join it, would you?"

And Doumeki, oh the ever so oblivious but sadly lovable Doumeki, just shrugged, "nope."

Yuuko clapped. "Ah! Good to know," she said, inching closer to Doumeki, "now, I really don't know what food to buy here, would you help me choose Doumeki-kun~—"

"TODAY'S SPECIALTY IS SEAFOOD RAMEN," Watanuki quickly said, startling the trio.

Well, the thing is, after seeing Yuuko entering the restaurant, he realized his fault: he had ranted about the date out loud in the shop, and Yuuko must have overheard. _That unscrupulous witch. _Cursing to himself, he rushed to take the order pad and immediately approached the group. Who knew what the witch would do, and really, his concerns were really justified…

He didn't know who looked the most surprised: Himawari, Yuuko, or Doumeki.

"Oi, why are you here?" Doumeki was the one who first spoke up.

Watanuki tried to look nonchalant as his inside self flailing in embarrassment. "I told you I couldn't come because of work. _This _is the work I was talking about, you idiot."

"Well, that is certainly… _unexpected_, Watanuki-kun," Himawari commented. She sounded truly surprised and Watanuki couldn't blame her.

"Beiieve me, I'm also surprised, Himawari-chan," he replied offhandedly, ignoring the fact that Himawari's hand was trembling because she held the menu too hard, "so, may I take your orders?" 

**-X-**

_**Ix. Second Round**_

Himawari Kunogi was _shocked_. She couldn't believe it! Not only Yuuko suddenly appeared to interrupt and ruin her wonderful date, _Watanuki _also came. What did this mean? Watanuki had told her that he would stay in the home all day beside his phone, just in case she needed immediate advice. What was he doing here—

And then, everything clicked.

_Oh_, she thought to himself, looking at Doumeki, at Watanuki behind the counter, and back at Doumeki who was still looking at the counter. _Oh_.

But Watanuki was the least of her concerns now. Yuuko was inching closer and closer to Doumeki, her hand on his shoulder, and she suddenly became aware how revealing Yuuko's clothing was. Not good, not—

She was stunned.

Yuuko was now touching Doumeki's cheek seductively and... _no way,_ that was _NOT_ a blush was it? But she was pretty sure the archer's cheek turned red for a bit... and that expression... and... _damn_.

"You better not ravishing him..." she hissed, eyes glanced to make sure Doumeki didn't hear her, then glared back to make sure that Yuuko _did_ hear it.

She caught her glance of challenging as a response.

Wait.

_Challenging?_

Her eyes widened in panic as Yuuko mouthed 'yet', grinned wickedly and licked her lips flirtatiously, stretching her free arm to embrace the archer and formed a perfect hug...

"HERE'S YOUR SAKE YUUKO-SAN," Watanuki suddenly slammed a giant glass on their table, growling a little tad too loud, "ENJOY."

Apparently (and fortunately), sake was still Yuuko's No.1 Favorite Thing because she quickly snatched the glass and drank cheerfully, moving away from Doumeki.

Both Watanuki and Himawari let out a relieved sigh simultaneously. 

**-X-**

_**x. Third Round**_

That was just simply unacceptable.

Before he knew it, Watanuki had taken off his apron, brought a glass of orange juice with him and sit beside Himawari.

"The manager, knowing that you guys are my _friends_, allows me to eat with you all now. My shift is ending anyways," he reasoned.

He tried his best to ignore the death glares from the two women.

Not long, the order came, and there he was: sitting beside Himawari, while Yuuko was sitting beside Doumeki across the table. The first three was smiling and glaring silently at each other, while one oblivious Doumeki munched through his food.

"By the way, Doumeki-kun," Himawari started, "since Yuuko-san has to tend to her shop and Watanuki has to continue working, where do you want _us_ to go next?"

Watanuki didn't miss the implication of the word _us_—Himawari and Doumeki, _only_. "No, _no_," he quickly added, "my shift is _ending_ in a few minutes. Work shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Oh, and my shop is closed today," Yuuko joined in. And then she shifted, revealing her grudgingly large cleavage at Doumeki, "and—what a coincidence! I've got two tickets for this movie at the cinema…"

And Yuuko mentioned an explicit title that made Himawari and Watanuki blushed. The former quickly forced a laugh.

"Actually, I just heard about this new archery shop across the street. Would you like me to show you, Doumeki-kun?"

"But I have to go buy some stuffs for our bento tomorrow," Watanuki commented immediately, not wanting to lose, "and you have to help me carry the heavy groceries, you jerk!"

Yuuko swirled her wine, "Well, well, apparently and, _unfortunately_, the three of us have different plans."

"So _who_," Himawari pressed on, "are you going to spend your evening with,Doumeki-kun?"

Silence. Three pairs of eyes looked expectantly at Doumeki.

Watanuki opened his mouth, ready to add another comment, when Doumeki looked at him. The archer just _looked_ at him, truly looked, and Watanuki lost his voice, unable to read the other's mind, and there was a moment of silence, and Watanuki couldn't think straight under Doumeki's gaze, and five seconds passed, and six, and ten— 

**-X-**

_**xi. And the Winner is…**_

"Mokona."

Another silence for Doumeki's answer to sink in, then—

"EH!"

At the three's surprised reaction, Doumeki shrugged, "Mokona. A few days ago, Mokona has asked me to go to the dango festival near my temple and I'd said yes."

Himawari was at a loss of words. "B—but, why?"

Another shrug. "Well, I was planning to go anyways," he explained nonchalantly, "and Mokona is cute. The children—my regular temple visitors—have been dying to meet Mokona since the first time I told them about the bun. Oh, and he could handle his wine well," he added.

Watanuki couldn't believe what he'd just heard. So, after all these elaborate and complicated schemes, the troublesome planning and the cunning, subtle hints… the winner was _Mokona_? And all the manjuu bun had to do was _openly asking Doumeki out_?

"Oh, and speaking of," Doumeki suddenly said again after looking at his watch, "I have to go now. Thank you for the time, Yuuko-san, Kuno—Himawari," then he turned at Watanuki, "and some entertainment."

"_What do you mean by entertainment you jerk_—"

But with that, Doumeki walked out of the restaurant.

Himawari and Watanuki were equally dumbfounded, and after a while, Yuuko laughed, startling the two.

"They always say, simplicity is always the best," she said, taking another sip from her wine as she shook her head to herself, "how can I forget that."

Her words seemed to declare defeat, but Watanuki knew better. Her eyes were still gleaming in excitement, and he knew she had not given up. He turned to Himawari, and shivers run down his spine when he saw the gleam in her eyes matched Yuuko's. It's official—Himawari had not given up either.

Watanuki sighed, and started drinking his orange juice.

Well, it wasn't like _he_ had given up either. 

** -X-**

_**xii. Because Only the Winner Has the Right to Brag, Dark Horse or Not**_

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the trio, Mokona was laughing, paws strongly latched on Doumeki's right shoulder and left ear snaked its way around the archer's back. Doumeki petted Mokona's head, and Mokona swore it could see a hint of smile on Doumeki's features.

Mokona thought of Watanuki's condescending stare and Yuuko's laughter, and leaned into Doumeki's touch.

_Who's laughing now, suckers._

**-X-**

_**xiii. Epilogue**_

The next day, everything went back to normal—or as normal as it could be. Sure, now Himawari knew about his feelings for Doumeki, but at least he didn't have to lie to her anymore. They even now acknowledged each other as best friends before rivals. Yuuko was back to her insufferable self, though Watanuki believed this wasn't the last of her. And in terms of insufferableness_, Mokona_ was the most insufferable, but he had bragging rights, so Watanuki decided to shut his mouth whenever the manjuu bun started talking.

Just another day of Watanuki Kimihiro's life.

"Oi."

Watanuki heard the call very well, and he also knew very well whom the stoic archer was referring to, but nevertheless, he kept facing another way as he walked—_stomped—_back to his house.

"Oi."

He stopped in front of the door of his house, and gritted his teeth in annoyance. He gripped the doorknob almost too tightly, his hand red from squeezing it.

"Oi."

That had done it.

He spun back, "my name is _not_ 'oi', damn it—"

"Bye."

And as he nodded and walked away, Watanuki realized Doumeki had just taken unnecessary steps to his house, for _him_, just like usual, just like always.

**-X-**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading :)

Inner DouWata wins (y). Favorites and reviews make me feel better after the sad thing that is xxxHOLiC ending.


End file.
